Where My Demons Hide
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: Caroline is sort of kidnapped, Stefan is accident prone and Jeremy wants Caroline but Klaus loves her to the full moon and back. Together they have a day — maybe two — to stop a war before it starts. Bring it on. AU. Werewolf!Stefan. Klaroline.
1. Part One

**a/n -** so, I'm reading 'Once in A Blue Moon' (which is awesome btw) and I think "hmmm, mates huh?". Thus the creation of whatever this is.

* * *

**Where My Demons Hide**

.

**Part One**

.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

.

Okay, so Stefan may or may not have tried to eat her — seriously, she can't even tell what's real anymore — so what? It's not the end of the world. Did she like him? Yes. But, he had made it perfectly clear nothing was ever going to happen between them, so no harm done right? She could just go to school and have a perfectly normal day. No complications necessary. Yup, here she goes, pushing the double doors open and walking to her locker. All calm here in Caroline land. Totally and completely chill. Cool as a breeze. Just putting in her locker combo—

"Caroline, we need to talk." Goddamn it, Stefan!

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, the clever Salvatore decided the best place for them to talk was in woods. The freaking woods. Like he hadn't given her enough nightmares.

"Listen, Caroline." He put his hands in his pockets but his shoulders stayed rigid. "What you saw yesterday— you weren't supposed to see that." No shit, Sherlock. "So, if you could just forget about it, that'd be great." She gaped at him.

"Just forget about it? Really, Stefan?" He clicked his tongue as her unimpressed stare burned into him, he wouldn't dare look at her.

"Caroline, it's for your own good." He sighed, knowing the stubborn blonde. "Look, I can't drag you into this. I can't get you in trouble with your father like that. It's my curse not yours."

"Exactly, Stefan." Caroline shook her head and threw her arms out for emphasis. "This is crazy. You, I mean, you're a.." She trailed off, shaking her head. The leaves crunch under their footsteps as they unconsciously venture further into the forest. "Listen," She sighed. "If you need help with your FLP then I'm here, okay?"

"FLP?" He raised his eyebrows in a very Stefan-like manor.

"Furry Little Problem." She explained and he snorted.

"Caroline, really, you can just go back to your life. I'm fine." He stopped and gave her a reassuring look that she didn't believe even in the slightest.

"Stefan Salvatore, I cannot just forget about this. I—I want to help." She nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled while tilting her head, trying to look cute but this time it's him who's not buying it.

"Not to be judgey—"

"Yeah, you definitely don't get that privilege any more."

"—but _you_ want to help out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Wha—" She gaped at him and then scoffed. "Fine, whatever. I just thought that maybe if I help _you_. You could, maybe, sort of, mention to Matt my outstanding goodness and unflinching ability to go out of my way to be a chivalrous and supportive person." She stared at him and he just blinked at her. "Oh, shut up." She huffed.

"I didn't say anything." He held his hands up in surrender and they began walking again.

"You didn't have to, Salvadork." She grumbled and he playfully hit his shoulder off hers, she retaliated and that's how they ended up brawling on the ground right outside _the gate_.

.

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

.

She remembers when her father used to warn her about staying away from the gate. It was a long, tall, metal fence that stretched higher than the trees. The gate separated Mystic Falls from the big, bad world. It trapped the residents in like a caged hamster. The founding families built the gate before _it_ happened. Caroline didn't know how much of the world was left standing but she was always okay with staying in their little bubble. Not that she didn't dream of exploring the vast lands that she knew had to be out there. Forbidden fruit always taunted her but her father would never ever consider it.

Every year, from December 20th to Christmas Eve, men — especially founding family members — from the little towns that were left would gather their hunting gear and go on a killing spree. Bill Forbes was a well known hunter among these men. He never came home empty handed. Wolf hunting was a sport here. That's why Caroline knew she had to keep Stefan's secret. When she was six and longing for adventure she had asked her father: "Daddy, why can't I go with you?"

"You will one day, sweetie." Caroline's mother had died before Bill and her could try for a son so Caroline knew she had to fulfil the position until she could produce a male heir of her own. Founding family duty and all.

"But why not _now_, daddy?" She had complained and he chuckled at his stubborn little girl.

"Don't worry, Carebear. You'll get your chance." He only called her by that nickname when they were alone. "And remember, no venturing outside the gate while I'm gone." He warned and little Caroline groaned.

"But _daddy_," She whined.

"That's final, Caroline." He scolded.

"Why does that stupid thing have to keep us inside anyway?" Little Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Her father leaned down to her level.

"Sweetie, the gate's not there to keep us in. It's to keep them out." _That_ she never properly understood, until now.

.

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

.

Caroline snuck out her bedroom window, ready to spend her night helping an actual, real life, living _werewolf_ shift— however the hell that worked. She couldn't deny that she was tremendously excited. The adrenaline rushed through her as she successfully squatted on the ground. She pumped her fist into the air and did a brief excited wiggle before running off to go chain Stefan up. It didn't help that she fawned over the 'Twilight' and 'Wolf Springs' series. Although her father would kill her if he found out. She found them in the restricted section at the precinct but never told anyone.

"Oh Steffy, come out come out wherever you are." She sang as she entered the Lockwood cellar. It was eerily quiet and extremely cold. She didn't like that combination. Her steps echoed as she hesitantly continued further into the creepy cellar. She glanced around at the bare, grey walls as she made her way down the corridor, backpack in hand. She pushed open the ancient, rotted, brown door and stepped in. Her breath caught as she saw the rusty chains and massive cage. She gulped and took a step back.

"Stefan?" She called out shakily.

"Yeah?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and swung around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Oh, my god." She placed a hand over her chest. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He questioned as he strode into the room. He picked up the chains and examined them. He pulled at them and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hmm, I have some fresh ones in the car but they'll be a bitch to untangle." Stefan commented and turned around to walk out the door. "Back in a jiffy."

"Ay, ay, captain." She mumbled as she cradled herself in her arms. Caroline sighed and gazed around. _Creep-ee_, she sang in her head. Deciding to set up camp, Caroline pulled at the cage doors until they opened. She lay her backpack on the ground and unzipped it. She took out her blankets — one for under and one for over — and torch. After all, she didn't know how long she'd be there. She had packed her favourite yogurt and a few sandwiches with several bottles of water. She also had a gun tucked away at the bottom, her father always taught her to be prepared— and she was, of course, her father's daughter.

.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

.

Stefan strolled in with a worn, black Adidas bag. It sagged with the weight of the chains but he carried it without a bother. Werewolf perk, Caroline guessed. He plopped the bag down on the floor and unzipped it. Pulling out the tangled mess of chains, Stefan pouted in concentration as he sat cross-legged on the ground and began to sort through them. He stopped and looked at her.

"Well?" He said.

"Well?" She said.

"You said you wanted to help," He gestured to the chains. She sighed and dragged herself over to sit beside him.

"Fine, Salvadork. Whatever makes you howl with joy." He literally howled in response, she was very impressed.

.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

.

An hour of sarcasm, puns, Stefan explaining the whole _turning into a werewolf _thing—

He explained how every full moon he was forced to break every bone in his body. How he couldn't control it but knew older wolves that could. How, in time, he will be able to walk down the street in Mystic Falls and not have to worry about the night to come. How he could be free, eventually. Caroline was more than eager to help.

He told her that every werewolf had a mate, another soul that was bound to theirs, that destiny would lead them together. She was ecstatic at this news. She liked that even monsters could have a happily ever after, that they had someone lined up to love them no matter what. Elena was his mate, she didn't have to ask to know.

He also told her about the vast amount of werewolves that lived in colonies outside the gate. It didn't take her two seconds to put the pieces together. The hunts, the animal heads her father would come back with. It made her sick, to think that someone as undeniably amazing as Stefan would run for their lives daily from people like— people like _her_ father.

— and playing with chains later, Caroline's excited buzz was officially gone. It turned into familiarity and comfortable silences but —

"Huzza, huzza!" She cheered, quoting one of her favourite books — 'Walk Two Moons' — and clapped her hands as she stood. The chains lay, completely sorted, on the ground of the cellar and they high-fived.

"Job well done, Miss Forbes." Stefan began to gather the chains in a way that wouldn't tangle them again.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Salvatore." She curtsied and then smirked and imitated Stefan's voice. "Dear diary, today my gorgeous new BFFL — the amazing and positively radiant Caroline Forbes — single handedly made my life so very much easier." Stefan shook his head at her as he continued picking up the chains. "The dashing blonde risked her lif— no, very _existence_ by scaling down her, rather high, window just to come help me turn into a fluffy animal that sniffs other people's butts. This one girl's bravery will continue to inspire me throughout the course of my hairy life as she, courageously, defied the rules and used the last of the butter to save my sorry ass from discovery. I don't know where I would be without her." Caroline waved her hands dramatically throughout her speech. "Probably in a ditch somewhere, crying over Elena's perfect doe eyes and glimmering hair. The love of my life's fair locks outshine all other life form's. Oh, woe is me as she continues to flaunt them for other men. I shall purpose again next Monday but I fear another rejection and what that will do to my frail, frail heart. Oh, diary, I must go prepare my speech before I break all the bones in my body. Many Furry Hugs, Stef-Stef The Unshaved."

"There should be something about his perfectly shaped and conditioned hairstyle in there somewhere, love." Caroline swung around and her eyebrows raised as she inspected the hot British guy that strut into the cellar. She took in his Henley, jeans and expensive shoes and gorgeous — if she did say so herself — face. His blue eyes seemed to glow and his lips were so full and plump she couldn't help but stare. She felt her body inch closer but pulled herself back. She told herself she felt so drawn to him because he was beau— handsome and it had been a while.

"Eyes are up here, sweetheart." He smirked and she scowled. Of course he'd be just another Damon. Pretty exterior with a cocky, ignorant interior.

"Who," She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you?"

"Right sorry, that's my friend. He has a tendency to show up unannounced." Stefan threw the attractive guest a pointed look over his shoulder as he carried the bundle of chains to the hooks planted in the wall. The stray one that dragged on the ground make a screeching sound and Caroline flinched.

"You have a _friend_?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, he needs someone to pull him out of the ditch and grovel about Elena to." Handsome British stranger teased. She snuck a look at him and caught his eye, she instantly turned away. "Diaries just can't satisfy him as much as I can. Can they, mate?"

"What do you want, Klaus?" Stefan deadpanned. Klaus, interesting name.

"I thought you were in need of some company but clearly," His eyes raked over her. "I was mistaken."

"Eyes are up here, sweetheart." She drawled, he grinned and, if she was being completely honest, it blinded her. He was looking at her weirdly and she felt like if anyone else looked at her like that she would be extraordinarily uncomfortable but it was okay because it was him. She wondered why that was. Suddenly Stefan erupted into manic laughter. Caroline stared at him in confusion, Klaus looked like he had swallowed a sour lemon as he scowled at the hysteric Salvatore.

"Hah!" Stefan chortled. "That's going to be hilarious." He wiped tears from his eyes and Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up." Klaus mumbled.

"Your father's going to _love_ this." Stefan smirked and Klaus muttered angrily under his breath.

"Anybody want to tell me what's going on?" She watched as they had a secret conversation with their eyes. Stefan then proceeded to take his shirt off. Caroline gaped and swung around, blocking him from sight with her hand.

"Ew! You're not gunna, like, get naked are you?" She shrieked and had, unfortunately, a clear view of Klaus smirking.

"I'll have you know I have a beautiful body," He unbuckled his belt. "But it's reserved for Elena only."

"He has a tattoo stating 'Property of Elena Gilbert' across his—" Klaus whispered to her.

"Excuse me," Stefan cleared his throat. "But would you kindly step into the cage before I eat you?" They did.

"So, are you a werewolf too?" Caroline asked and Klaus nodded as he locked the cage. "How come you don't have to, well, y'know." She gestured towards Stefan.

"I'm much older and wiser, faster, more good-looking," He gave Stefan a look filled with mischief. "Better with locks—"

"Hardy, har, har. You just love to bring that up don't you?" Stefan was blushing slightly.

"Oh, I _need_ to hear this story!" Caroline grinned deviously and Klaus opened his mouth but Stefan interrupted.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be chained in a cell with right now." Stefan rolled his eyes at them then smirked and added: "Oh, and Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"You're Klaus' mate." Well, then.

.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

.

As a flicker of moonlight shone through a hole in the roof, Stefan's screams started filling the silence. For the first few minutes Caroline had watched on nervously but after twenty more minutes she realised changing into a wolf was an awful long and dragged out process, so she sat and snuggled up to her blanket. After a while she got hungry so she took out her Muller Corner yogurt from her backpack. She removed the lid and began to lick off the yogurt stuck there, a habit of hers. Caroline stopped mid-lick as she felt somebody looking at her. Her eyes flickered to Klaus' blue, sparkling ones. She retracted her tongue and kept eye contact hoping he'd look away, but his gaze never faltered.

"What?" She demanded.

"What?" He asked innocently. She scowled.

"You're staring at me." She stated the obvious.

"And you're teasing me with yogurt, it's a point blank situation that will inevitably lead to you on your knees and panting on the floor." He pointed out casually and Stefan screamed with pain in the background as his femur broke.

"What?" Caroline squeaked.

"What?" He smirked and tilted his head. Caroline opened her mouth and closed it like a fish and then shook her head and folded the yogurt lid and placed it in her bag. He pouted and she glared. She grabbed her spoon and poured the little chocolate balls into the yogurt part. She mixed them together and then indulged herself in the deliciousness of the smooth yet chocolate-y goodness. She sucked them until they melted on her tongue, she liked to savour the taste that way. She knew he was watching her but she tried to ignore him. Unfortunately, that meant concentrating on Stefan's screams of pain. Annoyingly handsome Brit it was then.

"Would you quit it so I can suck your balls in peace!" She exclaimed then froze. "I mean, that's-that's not what I mean—" She flushed and wanted to shrink into a tiny puddle just to escape his giant grin.

"By all means, love. Do what you wish." His smugness radiated off him in waves. Before she could reply — or, well, try to — a snarl filled the air. _Bang_, Caroline screamed as the massive, brown wolf slammed on the cage bars right beside her head. She jumped up and tripped over herself. She stood up straight and the wolf bashed off the bars again. As she stared at it in fright, Caroline was suddenly grabbed from behind. She let out another scream but a large, rough hand covered her mouth.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's me, you're safe." Caroline relaxed at the sound of Klaus' voice and he removed his hand. She tried to catch her breath. Once she controlled her breathing she licked her lips and watched as Stefan in dog form growled and snarled at them. It was actually kind of cute, in a way.

"Klaus," She said.

"Yes, love?" He mumbled as he continued stroking her hair.

"You can," Caroline clicked her tongue. "Let go of me now."

"Oh, right, yes of course." He hesitantly released her and cleared his throat. She looked at Stefan again. He pulled and pulled at the chains they had spent forever trying to unravel. She smiled softly just as a hook burst off the wall. Wolf-Stefan howled in triumph and yanked at the other until it came loose. He then flashed out the door faster than she could blink. In retrospect, they really should have checked those too. Caroline pursed her lips and looked to Klaus.

"Roh-Ro." He said as he looked at the pieces of broken door. Looks like Matt's never going to hear Stefan singing her praises.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Part Two

**a/n - **Oh look, I updated.

* * *

**Where My Demons Hide**

.

**Part Two**

.

_Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

.

Gun in hand, the blonde ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the muddy forest with only the moonlight to guide her. She weaved through the trees, twigs and leaves getting caught in her hair in the process. Caroline could hear her own heavy breathing and the crunch of leaves under her feet. The wind whistled dangerously as she sped through the jungle of trees and shrubbery. _Hurry, hurry_, it whispered, _faster, faster_. She found herself idiotically glancing at the rustling bushes or hesitating for a second over a _maybe_ growl, a whole second she could have used running for her life. Caroline really hated that ignorant bastard right now. _Run_, he said. _What_?, she exclaimed. _Bait_, he smirked. Damn those dimples. Why did she even listen?

A piercing howl sounded in the distance, Caroline gulped and faced that direction. She stood completely still and stared. Pointing her gun, she took deep breaths and prepared herself. Another howl sounded in the opposite direction and she swung to face it. They sounded so close by yet so far away, don't even ask her how that's possible. It was an illusion. The cry was a trick to ease her mind, telling her that the beast was too far away to catch her. Somewhere deep inside of her told her different. She swung to the left again and then back to the right. It was like she could feel it deep inside her, it was coming closer. Closer, and closer still. She gulped and turned towards the rustle of scrubs wiggling. She cocked her gun and _one_, _two_, _th_—

Her eyes widened as the massive, black figure leaped towards her but her body refused to move. She internally screamed at her finger to pull the trigger but it disobeyed her, like it didn't want to hurt the beast. Her back hit the ground with an audible thud and she sucked in a breath as her bones cried out in alarm from being squished under a large frame. She felt a wet, sloppy substance brush her face from chin to forehead. Her eyes snapped open and she gaped.

"Did you just..LICK ME?!"

.

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

.

Caroline flinched every time he winced. She was tremendously glad that the process of changing back didn't take nearly as long as turning. She averted her eyes, of course..._mostly_. Her eyes stayed rooted to a piece of ivy on the nearest tree as she asked: "Where's Stefan?"

"Probably playing fetch with Elena," Klaus snapped his shoulder blade into its original position and Caroline flinched with him.

"Seriously Klaus," She deadpanned while crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled at her stubbornness though she couldn't see it.

"I followed his trail north," Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree. "He appeared to be chasing a rabbit."

"Did it happen to have an eyeglass and pocket watch because I think I lost mine," Caroline snorted.

"Now that you mention it I think I spotted a long, blonde strand of hair on his Armani suit." Klaus mused. "And his cufflinks did look a little stained with yogurt."

"Ha, ha." The blonde retorted sarcastically. "Where is he now then?"

"Beats me," Klaus shrugged and Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. The trees continued to watch the pair in amusement.

"What do you mean 'beats me'?" She imitated his accent, or at least attempted to.

"It means I haven't the slightest idea where he could be," He shrugged while playing with a leaf.

"And why not?" She demanded.

"I got distracted," She swung around to glare at him.

"What do you mean distracted?"

"Well love, it means—"

"Klaus." Caroline deadpanned and he flicked the leaf out of his hand and smirked at her.

"Let's just say I found a more _intriguing_ scent to follow," Her eyes watched his delicious lips mouth every word, like they fed on the aroma of arrogance he was polluting the air with. He knew, and she knew he knew.

"If you knew he was running North then why was I bait if he couldn't chase me?" She questioned.

"I didn't mean bait for him, I meant bait for me." His wolffish grin irked her. "I always do love a good chase after fulfilling a mission." He poked her nose lightly and her eyes narrowed. Glaring down at his hand she did a double take.

"Oh my— Oh my God are you _naked_?!" She exclaimed in shock as she slammed her hand over her eyes.

"Where you expecting me to sprout clothes out of thin air? I'm a werewolf, sweetheart, not a witch." Witches existed?

"Well, yeah!" She groaned in frustration and almost stomped her foot. "Couldn't you just, like, bring them with you or something?"

"And get slobber all over my new Henley? Are you mad?" She gaped at him then grit her teeth in frustration. She was _so_ done with his shit. Caroline removed her hand.

"How do we find him now?" She cleared her throat awkwardly and swore to all that was holy if he said 'Who?' she would take pleasure in beheading him. It occurred to her that the forest wasn't as dim and terrifying as before. It was as if his presence lit up the area, instead of the suffocating lack of air she had felt while she was alone in the tiny clearing the leaves seemed to dance with the wind and the wind's haunting, cold tone had changed to a light song that sounded like something from 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarves'. It sucked. Seriously.

He opened his mouth to answer but choked as a gunshot echoed through the maze of trees.

.

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

.

Klaus surprised her by lifting her into his arms. Although she had to admit it wasn't the _worst_ way to travel. His speed made her grip tighter, which she knew too well pleased him even in a time like this. She kept her eyes shut tight so that she wouldn't vomit from the rapid movement. When he stilled she stayed in his arms for an extra second before slipping out of his grasp. A large — not half as large as Klaus though, for some reason she felt a surge of pride at that — brown wolf whimpered on the ground. It's foot caught in a bear trap, Caroline moved forward to help it but Klaus yanked her back as a bullet flew past her head. She sucked in a breath and tried to steady her racing heart.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice called out shakily. He held a gun in one hand and a mobile phone in the other.

"You run back to the cellar, I'll take care of it." Klaus' voice vibrated across her head as he whispered into her hair. Two guesses what 'take care of it' meant.

"No, it's okay. I've got this." She told him and he frowned. He gave her a look that said 'hell no' and warningly muttered: _Caroline_, just as she called out: _Jeremy_.

"Caroline?" The boy asked as he stared at the dark figures hiding in the tree line.

"Jer it's okay, we're not going to hurt you." She could see Klaus was very unimpressed with the nickname.

"Who's 'we'?" Jeremy questioned as his eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around the gun. His ring scraping against the side of the weapon.

"No one important," Klaus snorted at that. "I'm going to come out now, okay?"

"Okay," He lowered his gun as Caroline walked out with her palms in the air. Speaking of air, she felt the breeze as Klaus effortlessly flew past her and attacked Jeremy.

"KLAUS NO!" Caroline yelled making him hesitate for a second. Stefan's whimper filled the small area and the Brit shook his head and wrapped his hand tighter around the boy's neck. "KLAUS! STOP IT, PLEASE!" She begged as she ran up to them. Klaus swung his hand backwards to block her but underestimated his strength. She flew into a nearby tree and Klaus dropped Jeremy immediately. Caroline blacked out to the words: "Dude, where are your clothes?"

.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

.

As Klaus continued his montage of 'What if she doesn't wake up, Stefan?'—

"Relax, Klaus. She'll wake up any second now."

"But what if she _doesn't_, Stefan?!"

— and 'Bloody Hell, what have I done?' —

"It wasn't your fault, man."

"You're right, mate. It was yours."

"Klaus, kindly stop strangling Jeremy every time I turn around."

— and 'Look at all the blood, Stefan. That's a lot of blood, Stefan!' —

"Klaus it literally wipes away, see?"

"Stefan what are you doing?! That fabric is far too rough! You could be hurting her! GODDAMN IT STEFAN DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU HOW TO USE A TOWEL?!"

— Stefan was slowly leaning towards suicide.

Caroline's eyes flickered open at precisely four forty-seven in the morning. Three hours Stefan didn't need to remember, he only needed his bed and his purple pillow who's name happened to be Elena.

.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

.

She licked her annoyingly dry lips and blinked but the light burnt her eyes. Her throat tickled and she let out a grunt of discomfort as she tried to sit up. Strong arms pushed her down again gently.

"Ssh," An angel cooed. "It's alright, just relax." Her body instantly lost all tension. The angel stroked her hair and she hummed in pleasure. The smell of pine invaded her nostrils and she sighed contently. Suddenly, her body was on fire. The heat tickled her limbs as she was lifted into the air and carried into a more appeasing darkly lit room. Her back was laid on soft, cold sheets. Cotton blankets were carefully tucked to hold every inch of her frail, slim frame. She attempted to blow the naughty pieces of hair that clung to her face away, the heat flickered across her skin and removed them for her. She let out a small yawn and wiggled, messing up the blankets. She heard a tsk and her lips twitched upward. The blankets cocooned around her again and she wiggled out of them. An annoyed groan filled the room.

Klaus couldn't believe she found a way to irritate him even while half asleep and injured. _His mate_, he tsked at her. When she unraveled the sheets the third time he rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. As his hand cupped the door handle a whine came from the bed. He froze, then began to turn the handle. A little whimper next, then a sniffle. She was trying to guilt him. Clever, little vixen but it won't work. He pulled the door open. A sob echoed from behind him, followed by another and another. He sighed and closed the door. Reaching the bed, he looked down at her.

"What do you want now, hmm?" He asked softy. She let out a dramatic gasp and rolled to free half the bed, the sheet wrapping her like a parcel in the process. What kind of medication did Stefan give her again? Klaus sighed — like 'Oh dear, he's going to have to get into bed with the beautiful woman who happens to be the other half of his soul now' — and sat on the bed. There was only two bedrooms in the little cottage so the boy had taken the couch. Klaus was going to take the other but duty calls and all that. He tugged the covers and unravelled Caroline, her body slapping into his. Not that he minded, he kind of missed being naked actually. He wrapped his arms around her and lay his chin on her head. It was an awful pity she was going to kill him tomorrow when she found out what he did.

.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n - **My nose is blocked, I stopped mid-sentence and I'm just sitting here like 'Crap, what is smell?' So, yeah, apologising for that I guess. I did, however, come up with '_pine_'. Ta-da.

Harmony (Guest): The Originals shall make an appearance. Ships are welcome to be suggested. Yes, there will be vampy madness but they haven't been introduced yet because you can't just jump right into the fun bit ;)

There was some other nice reviews from Guests and otherwise that I didn't bother answering—yeah, I'm such a nice person—but thanks for taking the time to comment on my midnight ramblings.


	3. Part Three

**a/n - **Okay, so this is part 3/3 for the opening. Then the real story begins, fasten your seat belts because, well, it's the law.

* * *

**Where My Demons Hide**

.

**Part Three**

.

This instalment is dedicated to Queen of laugh-a-lot because she's awesome.

.

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

.

Among the Dandelions stood a single pink Rose. It's light shone so bright the thorns spotted it immediately. They wound their way through the Dandelions, killing them in the process. The thorns spun and jumped and strangled in their wake, thoroughly enjoying every moment of it. The _beautiful_ pink Rose that was so _full of light_ cried to the soil to protect it from the thorns but it could not. Though it tried, the thorns plunged right through the soil, controlling it like a puppet. The _pretty, little_ Rose then called upon a rabbit for help, but the thorns cut the rabbit and it ran away. The Rose had no one left to turn to. But the Rose stayed _strong_ as the thorns grew nearer and nearer. The thorns, as they inevitably would, wrapped themselves around the Rose. They blocked it from the light that it held so dear and the Rose began to wither, turning black like the thorns, suffocating from the darkness. The Rose began to die in the clutches of the thorns but the thorns _enjoyed_ the Rose too much to let it go.

A farmer thought he was doing a good deed by cutting the thorns but as they fell and died, the Rose, who was so used to the darkness, could not live without the protection from the thorns. On the ground lay the thorns and the Rose, side by side for eternity, _dead_. Only to be reborn again, new lives that fate would entangle, but this time the Rose was a hummingbird who's song lured the crow to its nest and, well, the cycle began again. And again, and again because the Rose and thorns were ma—

"Caroline, ssh. It's alright love, it's alright. You're okay." The blonde's eyes snapped open to peer straight into a worried blue pair. She looked around the room and tried to slow her rapid heartbeat. She didn't know where she was but she was safe, she felt it. A little bead of her own sweat fell on her nose and she blinked.

"W-what happened?" She asked as she looked up to meet his eyes again. He looked more relaxed now. She could feel his hand running through her hair and the other that lay on her waist. What was saddest about the situation was that, for the life of her, she couldn't think of a single snappy comment.

"You were having a nightmare, sweetheart." He whispered, peering down at her with that intense_ 'I'm totally trying to see into your soul right now'_ gaze. She also wanted to snap at him for the overdose of pet names but her brain wouldn't function for some tragic reason and her throat was too dry.

"Oh," She whispered lamely. Her head fell back on his chest and he wrapped the covers around her torso, leaving his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled in — only, like, a _tiny_ bit — and reassured herself that she'd hit him with something later.

.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

.

The smell of meat frying is what dragged her aching head and rumbling stomach towards the kitchen. Food never smelt so good to her before, she craved it so much she started drooling. She knew that because Klaus' thumb brushed along the corner of her mouth — "You've got a bit of drool there, love." — and her eyes narrowed hungrily when he sucked it off his thumb which, now that she thought about it, was actually kinda creepy and slightly disgusting.. She definitely had to whack him with the frying pan. What stopped her was the familiar face tucking into scrambled egg and sitting at the table.

"Jer!" She cried happily and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey Care," He mumbled while attempting not to choke on his mouthful of egg. Caroline Forbes and Jeremy Gilbert grew up together. Caroline practically lived at Elena's house, especially when their dads were away hunting, and Jeremy was Elena's little brother but he felt like Caroline's too. The trio had each other's backs through everything growing up. Jeremy had left Mystic Falls to go train to be a hunter — of course, Caroline now knew there's more to that word than she ever thought possible — two years ago and Caroline hadn't seen him since. That's why her face lit up with joy as she strangled him in the kitchen.

"Caroline, I know you're a hugger but you _will_ bear hug him to death." Stefan skilfully flipped a pancake.

"Mmm," She muttered as her arms stayed in their steal grip. Hands clasped on to her hips and she whimpered as she was yanked off of Jeremy. He sighed in relief and rubbed his throat— as it appeared, no amount of training could prepare you for Caroline Forbes. But Jeremy knew that already and that's why the smile never left his face.

She pouted as Klaus pushed her onto a chair but instantly brightened as he lay a plate of pancakes, rashers and eggs in front of her. She dug in and he sat himself down and watched her — again, creepy — while Stefan sat down to eat his own and sighed because he missed his pillow and the doe eyed girl he pictured on it every night.

.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

.

Flashback to the night before: (cue the shimmering)

The wolf howled in pain as the metal dug into his flesh. The boy with the ring tried to pry it open but it was no use. He yelled at the the oddly naked man to help, that they had almost found them, but the man stayed petting his injured little mate and making protective promises he wasn't aware then that he couldn't keep. The boy blew the trap open with his gun and cringed knowing they would definitely be caught now. The brown wolf snarled and jumped on him, his back hit the ground but the weight on his body only lasted a second. The wolf whimpered and limped away, not making it far. Bones began to crack and howls of pain echoed through the forest. The boy cringed again and couldn't believe the luck he was stuck with.

"There's a truck," He told the naked man. "It's about two miles east, hidden by some foliage but you should find it." But he did not move. "Come on, man." The boy groaned and flinched at the sound of a spine snapping. He scanned the tree line, not long now. Not long at all. "She'll be safe," He decided you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. "Just bring her to the truck and she'll be safe."

The man lifted his fated love and began trekking to bring her to safety, because that was all that was important. Another naked human lay on the ground, exhausted from the night's events. He clutched his arm in agony and looked up to meet the boy's eye.

"I'm sorry, man." The boy sighed. "But we have to run now." He looked down at his shiny supernatural ring. The time had come to chose and he was on whatever team Caroline was on. She was his best friend— and only love. Then they ran.

.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

.

The fire in the beautifully small cottage shone brightly over the room and the little crackles that sounded from it made Caroline feel warm and peaceful inside. The whole place was in a word: homely. She liked it, mostly — sadly — because it was the total opposite of her house. The purple blanket covered her exposed skin that the shirt she had borrowed from Klaus—

"I need something more comfortable to wear for bed," She begrudgingly stated as she avoided eye contact. He smirked, of course, then took his light brown Henley off his back and tossed it to her. She glared at him and withheld from checking out his muscular chest to the best of her ability. Of course he had freaking tattoos.

"What's this?"

"I believe one would call it clothing," He informed her while dropping backwards onto the bed.

"I mean, why am I holding it?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You asked for something to wear, I gave it to you." He shrugged and she watched his muscles stretch. She could see the smirk threatening to break out on his lips.

"Seriously?" She deadpanned.

"Well love, if you would prefer I—

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," He sat up slightly to get a better view of her.

"And I don't need to," She sassed then turned to leave but stopped and smirked. With the decision to wipe that annoying, ever present smirk off his face she slowly slipped her own t-shirt off and slid his over her head. Caroline unbuckled the belt of her jeans and they fell to the floor, she bent over — knowing he could see her underwear — and untied her shoes painfully slowly, for him at least. As she did this she tried to hear if his breathing had quickened but by the sound of it he wasn't breathing at all. She stepped out of the denim jeans and shoes and straightened up. Then, just for effect, gently pushed her panties so that they fell to floor and walked out of the room, stepping out of the red material in the process. Score one for the alpha female.

—didn't. The day had been unproductive for her. She had showered, cleaned the cottage a little, read a book that she found on the shelf, — 'Bloodline', she liked the pretty horse on the cover but it was actually quite a deep book with serious crime and action — played card games with Jeremy and ate. She currently lay on the couch, her feet in Jeremy's lap and finishing the book. Stefan and Klaus strode into the living room and sat down with serious expressions on their faces.

"Caroline," Stefan sighed. "There's something we haven't told you."

"Because that's new," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Please listen, love." Serious Klaus worried Caroline. Plus he was being polite, this was not good.

"Okay," She whispered then bookmarked her page and turned to give them her full attention.

"Back when you hit your head, there was a few...complications." Stefan began.

"Putting it lightly," Jeremy commented under his breath.

"We ran into some trouble, or, well, trouble ran into us. In a way." Stefan continued. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"Stop talking in riddles and just tell me what's going on." She demanded, trying to meet Klaus' eyes but his gaze stayed on the white, sheepskin rug by the fireplace.

"We can't stay in Mystic Falls," Stefan closed his eyes for a second.

"Fine, I'll just run home and pack a bag in the morning—"

"Actually Caroline," Stefan portrayed his guilt in his frown lines, which were on full display, and Caroline's mouth hit the floor with the words he said next.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'VE ALREADY LEFT?!"

"Caroline, _it's starting again_." You miss a lot when you're unconscious.

* * *

**a/n -** What do you think is going on? I'll give you a hint, it'll lead to lots of bloodshed...

Harmony (Guest): Oh, Katoline is a must in every fanfic. I KNOW! Don't worry you were not alone in the squealing. I'm so happy and it's funny that KC beat actual couples. Hint, hint, Julie Plec. Define long...I'll try keep the chapters longer now that the opening is over and done with, but I can't make promises if I'm in a mood. I'm like the hulk those days.

**Quote that held a part in inspiring this story:**  
**"**_What we find in a soulmate  
is not something wild to tame  
but something wild to run with_.**"**


	4. AN

Hey guys,

I just wanted to respond to **KlarolineLover** (Guest) who asked that because I hadn't uploaded that I was uploading the actual story on as a different story. Well, I just wanted to say that I'm not. It's going to be posted on here but I was asked to make it "long" so I've been working on that.

& just to **Harmony** (Guest);

Julie Plec will give us Klaroline if she does not want to be murdered in her sleep. Yeah, I was totally going for Alice!Caroline, how did you know? ;) It's purple and sprayed in a perfume that may or may not belong to a certain brunette... Caroline didn't dream everything, only the first bit. I know, life is unfair— especially for a Klaroliner.

I probably disappointed a lot of people, so I'll take pleasure in that and leave. Bye.


	5. Chapter One

...

The Golden Goose held under lock.

_Tick, tock._

Your last hour's on the clock.

_Tick, tock._

The man who hides the Golden Goose will surly fall.

_Tick, tock._

For the one who dies first, wins it all.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

So it begins, my friends.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It's not raining but the windshield wipers flick backwards and forwards, making that annoying noise. It rings in her ears as she stares out the car window. The highway is too silent, too cold, too empty— _"There's no one left to even start it, Stefan!"_. Their silver Ford rumbles, telling its passengers that it's hungry, and she hopes somebody remembered to pack petrol. She tries not to think about her dad, how worried he will be when he notices his heir has disappeared. Missing. She wonders what rumours will spread; will she be running away because she's pregnant? Kidnapped by an evil witch that wants her for her magic glowing hair? Although that's slightly true, she does have fabulous hair and she was kidnapped— sort of. More or less, anyway.

An arm wraps around her shoulders, warmth — but not the warmth a small part of her craves — and safety implied by the gesture. A low hiss echoes from the passenger seat and she can't hold back the smirk that stretches across her lips. She snuggles closer to Jeremy and a growl comes from the same direction. Who is he to claim her, anyway? She'll show him that he can't just waltz in with his adorable dimples, charming smile and delicious accent and expect her to fall at his feet. She doesn't care if he is her 'mate'. She is her own person and he would do good to remember that.

She lets out a yawn, because it's four in the morning and she hasn't slept a wink since the long argument, the noise of the windshield wipers is beginning to make her teeth grind.

"Are you sure you're even going the right way?" She breaks the more than awkward silence.

"It's a duel carriageway, Caroline. There is only one way." The car lurches to the right as Stefan dramatically hunches his shoulders.

"Yeah, well." She snorts and then starts looking for something else to complain about. She opens her mouth but Jeremy jumps in before her in an attempt to play peacekeeper.

"How do you stop a werewolf from howling in the back of a car?" He looks around sheepishly for someone to answer.

"Strap him to the bonnet with a wolfsbane steeped gag." Caroline mutters, glaring at the windshield wipers.

"Almost, but less violent." Jeremy tips her on the nose and she wrinkles it in response.

"Disguise him as a piñata for his child's birthday party. Tell the children it has spontaneously developed a fault and you need some time to fix it. Little Tommy happened to receive a baseball bat for Christmas— how convenient. There is a spot right at the back of a person's head that if you hit it with just the right amount of force their life instantly gets sucked away into the delightful abyss of hell." Jeremy's mouth hangs open as Klaus' narrowed eyes dig through him. "Of course, where's the fun in killing y-him straight away. No, just a few swings directed at vital organs and, oh look, a handy knife that happens to be laying on the table. Cut him open and the kids come running. Whoever pulls out the biggest piece wins— if he doesn't die from blood loss first, of course."

"How many children related murder schemes do you have?"

"Sever—"

"None." Caroline deadpans. "You have none." He merely smiles at having caught her attention. She knows this too.

"Do you chase the bus even when you're not late for work?" Jeremy asks. Klaus raises his eyebrows at him and pulls at the sleeves of his woollen jumper.

"Bus?" He asks.

Jeremy blinks then clicks his tongue. "Do you understand what the coyotes are saying in old Western movies?"

"Movies?" Klaus unknowingly tilts his head which makes Caroline bite her sweater to hide her giant grin at how similar to a confused newborn puppy he is at that very moment.

"Are you always a little disappointed when your blood rare steak doesn't make any noise during dinner?" The blonde pipes up.

"Don't burn the castle, Caroline."

"Then don't poke the dragon, Klaus." She turns to stare out the window, or more so pretend to. Her eyes avoid the abandoned cars filled with skeletons of the past (literally) as she starts to count the number of shady outlines taking the shape of fir trees in the distance. The black sky does nothing but add to her worries about Stefan and his almost drivers licence.

"Okay I got another one. How did the little Scottish dog feel when he saw a werewolf?" Jeremy waits but no one answers. "Terrier-fied. Get it?" Jeremy sighs when he is met with silence and sinks into his seat as the windshield wipers continue singing their endless song.

* * *

The indicator blinks left and she sucks in a breath when the car wobbles from side to side as it slowly makes its way down the narrow rocky road. Her hand squeezes Jeremy's as they travel deeper and deeper into he forest with the road getting narrower and narrower. Almost as if he can feel her discomfort, Klaus turns his head to nod to her and as much as the gesture irritates her it relaxes her also (which is so not fair).

The car lurches forward as Stefan slams his foot on the brakes. His face holds a satisfied and proud grin which they all hurry to return. Stefan exits through the drivers door and they all silently share a vow to steal the keys off of him as soon as possible. The sound of the windshield wipers still ring in their ears.

"Creepy," Jeremy comments. Caroline completely agrees, looking up at the worn down cabin with its broken windows and planks lazily nailed here and there— probably to cover up dried blood splatter, she shivers at the thought. It wouldn't kill them to use nice colourful boards instead of dirty, brown and broken— oh God is that 'You're next' carved into one? Oh God oh God oh God. This is not okay. She is not okay. Why are they even doing this? Who even agreed to visiting a witch in the middle of a freaking forest? Oh God oh God oh God oh God.

The door creaks open, which only serves to frighten the bejesus out of the already petrified blonde. Brown locks of hair peek out the edge of the doorway and a brown pair of eyes follow. Caroline guesses the girl is around her age. Stefan said they need help from a powerful witch, surly it's not her. It can't be her, right? Witches are evil and pimply and— and not little girls that look like her! They cannot look human. She bites her lip as all of her father's many conquest stories play on autopilot in her mind—

_"They never saw me coming."  
"It was magical how easily I fooled them."  
"Safe to say that monster won't be hiding under your bed."  
"Oh Carebear, you should've seen the look on its face! There is nothing more satisfying than fear."  
"I bet you can't wait until your turn."  
"I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Your first—"_

"Klaus?" Okay, who is this bitch? Witch— who is this _witch_. Because she's an actual witch. Yup.

"May we come in?" Klaus asks the girl gently and her eyes scan the three others before nodding. She disappears from view and they head towards the house. Jeremy gently drops something into Caroline's back pocket as he holds the door open for her. She struggles to breathe as the thought of actually using it passes through her mind.

The inside of the cabin is just as shabby and unhygienic, not to mention totally depressing. Remnants of food and books are sprawled across the filthy floor and dusty furniture and this girl owns more candles than Stefan does hair products. Caroline suspects that even the rats hauled ass out of town once they received a whiff of the toxic smell of— oh my God that's a dissected fog! Play it cool, Caroline. Just play it cool. She stands with her jaw cocked awkwardly while trying to un-inhale the sickening fumes of— whatever the hell that is.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Klaus smirks at her and she glares at him while covering as much skin as possible.

The girl opens a large book and blows off the dust making Jeremy cough and wave his hand in front of his face. Stefan sits in one of the armchairs and springs fly through the air as he lands in a pile of dust, dissembled cushion and cloth with unidentifiable stains. Caroline simply blinks at him.

"So, you're a witch." Jeremy says to the girl. A small part of Caroline prays for her to deny it.

"Yes," she answers. Caroline closes her eyes for a long second._ "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Your first—" "Poor blondie, I heard guilt's a bitch."_ With a gasp, she opens them and shakes her head. Klaus is studying her with a small crease in his forehead. She avoids meeting his gaze.

"I'm Jeremy," he smiles at the witch.

"Bonnie," she blushes.

"Stefan," Stefan emerges and rubs at the cobwebs stuck on his clothes, "and that's Caroline." Bonnie nods at her and starts reading her big ancient book again. Oh yes, because she's already adorably aquatinted with Klaus. That slu— what is wrong with her today?_ "You know Caroline, girly little jealous Caroline." _The blonde shakes her head again. These fumes are seriously messing with her mind. It can't be possible for him to be inside her head.

"And he's not." Bonnie gingerly shakes some grey powder into a perfect circle around a small ornate mortar. Caroline blinks at her as she continues drawing symbols with the same powder.

"Um," Caroline clicks her tongue. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes," the witch uses a pestle to crush different herbs — or some sort of wacky witchy substances, anyway — into the mortar then places it back into the centre of the circle. "Quite a dark place too."

"What's a dark place?" Jeremy asks which regains the werewolves's attention from de-cobwebbing Stefan.

"Caroline's mind." Bonnie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She begins to chant before anyone can add to the subject. The vast amount of candles flicker and the blonde gulps and hugs herself as Bonnie's chanting fills the room. Thunder sounds from outside and rusty floorboards creak from random places around the cabin.

"No, no, no, no, no." Bonnie starts muttering under her breath and the candles glow excessively bright — Caroline screams, Stefan falls over a box of livers, Klaus leaps from the couch in his mate's general direction, Jeremy shades himself by using his jacket as an umbrella and Bonnie faints — before extinguishing altogether.

Silence falls as the thunder stops and Jeremy clicks on his torch. He shines it around the room, jumps at a few skulls and dissected animals before finding Stefan sprawled on the rug and covered in blood with Bonnie beside him, Klaus hanging from a rusty chandelier by his belt and Caroline cradling her burnt arm by the door.

"Well," the young man says. "It could've gone worse."

* * *

The diner — which they should've met at in the first place, Caroline doesn't fail to point out — is _cozy_. The yellow theme is as flavourful as the tea. The main advantage is that it's probably run by criminals considering no one has questioned the burns Caroline is sporting and Stefan's bloodstained clothes, given the only other customers are an overweight bald middle aged biker and a clown.

"As you know, it has started again," Bonnie begins and the others instinctively lean in to listen to her hushed tone. "Both sides are gathering arms, and armies. This will end in bloodshed again if someone does not destroy the moonstone."

"But how do we find it?" Klaus sighs.

"I've got that covered." The witch shoots him a half-hearted glare for interrupting her. "The ceremony is the only thing that can permanently disarm the moonstone."

"Disarm? It's not alive." Caroline grips the icepack tightly and looks between them. "Right?"

"No, it's not alive." Stefan scratches his forehead. "What do we need for the ceremony? I'm familiar with the immortality ritual but how do you deactivate the moonstone? Is it a similar process?"

"It's meant to be one of the most powerful focuses for witchcraft. Silas himself spelled it two thousand years ago," Klaus interjects then clears his throat, "or so I heard."

"Yes, it's very powerful but the sacrifice will—"

"Woah woah woah, slow down. Sacrifice?" Stefan's forehead crinkles and Bonnie nods in confirmation.

"You must complete the triangle in order to harness enough power to break the moonstone." Bonnie sighs when she sees the wariness on their faces. "Listen, my grams herself taught me this so that I could save people. I promise that everyone that gets sacrificed will come back after the ritual."

"You mean all the people that die just for this." Caroline narrows her eyes. "And they're willing volunteers, are they?"

"Well—"

"Who kills them? Us?" Jeremy unconsciously picks at his nails.

"I thought so—"

"This was a bad idea." Stefan shakes his head. "We came to you so we could prevent ending lives."

"And you will!" Bonnie insists. "What's thirty six people compared to the hundreds that will die if the war actually commences?"

"Thirty six?" Caroline asks in disbelief. Klaus squeezes her shoulder and turns to Bonnie.

"If we don't do this, what happens?" He inquires.

"You die, I die, we all die, bye, bye."

* * *

**a/n -** Hope you enjoyed my crappy attempt at— poetry?— at the start.

Quoting Spiderwick Chronicles there at the end, because I'm cool like that.

If you noticed the change in tense, it's because the three parts happened before all this madness and I felt like changing it.

Oh, and I know it's set in the space of two days but so was 'Thor' and that got away with it ;)

I was going to make it longer but I thought you waited long enough so...

Review if you want more of Klaus's ill prepared leaping.

**Unrelated Note - **I'm writing this TVD story with LitLover101 called _Just Visiting_ and you should read it. Like, now. It's about two girls that accidentally get sent into TVD world and they basically make Klaroline happen. Yeah, if you're interested read it sure.


End file.
